Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Defenders of the Cosmos
by Starry Times
Summary: An Alolan Vulpix wakes up in another world, confused to why she is here! When she suddenly realizes she is now a Pokémon, curiosity arises as the world falls into a desperate state on the Sun and Moon start to act strange, causing the entire world to go into a strange kind of atmosphere. With nights lasting longer than days, what will our heroes do? Love, Friendships, Betrayal...
1. Ch 1 - The White Vulpix

**Chapter One**

 **The White Vulpix**

I could hear them. They were getting closer to me and I felt weaker every step I took. I couldn't run anymore. None of my muscles were responding to my brain which was screaming and sending to my nerves to leave. I couldn't, not anymore. I wanted to run, but everything was shut down. The cold ground underneath my small, frail body was biting at me, taunting me. It felt nice, but that cold snow just wanted to rip away all my hopes. Those voices were nearing me. I knew it was time. I would try and give one more fight, but I can barely stand my ground. It wouldn't be much of a fight then, heh. How even could I? I tried it once, and I failed with full disappointment. They were stronger than me and my fire was done for. I stared at the little bit of flame that gave me some hope, smiling some and wishing it would just end. My fire was going to be put out. Maybe it would be possible to die before those voices met me. I wanted to continue fighting and running, hoping they'd never catch me. But I failed.

The fire, it warmed my face as the last lights were beginning to fade. The rest of my body was numb and frozen. I couldn't help but feel the smile grow wider as I remembered my friends and family one last time, their faces flashing in my memories as I stared at the flame. Remembering my mothers warm hugs brought frozen tears to my eyes, staining and freezing them. It was too cold for the fire to keep them to run. If only I could stay next to this fire longer, instead of going back to that nightmare of a lab they said would help me. All I could do now was close my eyes and listen to those voices as they became clear and loud.

"Fire!" I heard someone yell.

"That's her! Get her! She can't move, what a pathetic beast."

Pathetic… That word stung. I tried to put up a fight before, but maybe I was just pathetic. I couldn't fight them off. Not all of them. Why couldn't they just leave me here to die by myself? Why did I have to go back to their lab. Hrmph, well, at least now that they will finally capture me they will let my family go. I pray to lord Arceus that they will let them go. I was selfish, not wanting to give myself up for my family. But now that I will be dying, maybe they'll be happy and thankful that I was dead and they could go their separate way. I was the winner now. Father, Mother, you will be saved. I promise.

Everyone has a purpose in life, mine has now been served.

...

...

...

 **"** Where are we going?" A young, dark type pokémon asked with a groan. His fur was unusually well-kept. Most pokémon of his type could simply change it with a thought. He was rather a rare pokémon in this area. Yet, he wasn't any more special than a shiny pokémon, that's for sure. This Zorua, the only thing strange about him were his eyes. Around his pupil, there's a tint of red? It's mostly overpowered by his bright and blue mysterious eyes. He was quite smaller than the other pokémon his age, his best friend who he was chasing after and calling after.

"We're almost there! Brr, it's colder than usual though!" The pokémon's voice rang throughout the trees that lined the snow-covered mountain trail. You could see one's breath with this cold air. "I bet Articuno is in this area!"

"What kind of berries did you get into?" The young Zorua asked, eyeballing his friend from behind. He continued to trudge in the snow up the mountain. The Zorua seemed to be struggling a bit to keep up with his friend. His friend was right though, it was a lot more cold in this area than usual. "Slow down, Rui!" He called out to his friend, growling in annoyance.

The pokémon in front of him, known as Rui, chuckled and quickly glanced over his shoulder and called, "Go faster!" The pokémon then came to a halt and noticed something strange around this area. He dug his claws into the icy-snow below his feet and gazed over his shoulder one more time. This time, his friend wasn't there! "Zoro?" He murmured to himself. The young small light brown, dog pokémon gazed around and flattened his ears in fear. "Zoro, where did you go? This isn't funny!" He called out. The pokémon then lowered his head to the ground, pressing his nose nearly up right on the snow and began to sniff! Every few sniffs, he'd get a little bit of snow up his nose. The pokémon turned around and began to sniff behind him, finally catching Zoro's scent. He began to follow it off to the side with another path that was barely visible. Zoro's scent got stronger as he continued to follow it, wondering where his friend went. Finally knowing exactly the details, he began to run through the snow very quickly up a hill to a clearing.

This clearing was quite large, surrounded by trees and bushes that were all draped by snow. There wasn't a single leaf on any of these trees, and it made the opening very bare. There was a huge boulder in the middle of the clearing, just out in the open with a small statue behind it.

"Zoro!" Rui called out into the clearing, his eyes falling on the small Zorua who was a few feet away from the boulder. Rui growled in question, "What did I tell you about running off?" The pokémon began to walk towards the pokémon, glaring at him with anticipation for his answer and then stopped beside him.

"Oh get over yourself, Rui. I can take care of myself. You'd never guess what I saw though! I saw him!" Zoro replied quietly, taking a look at the sky.

"What?!" Rui demanded. He rolled his eyes and nosed the Zorua away from the boulder. "You're just cold and crazy, Zoro. I'm sure you didn't see anything."

Zoro growled, glaring at Rui. "Don't touch me! Your muzzle is cold and covered in snow. Besides, you'll mess up my fur. Do you know how long it takes it to get it as perfect at it is?" Zoro shook his head and sighed, looking up at the sky. "I'm serious though, look up there on the boulder. It's a pokémon! Articuno was guarding it!"

"You're absolutely—" Rui, the Rockruff, muttered and continued to shove Zoro away from the large boulder.

"I said _stop!"_ Zoro snapped, pawing away the pokémon and taking a leap forward. "You're _cold._ I already had to come out on this stupid cold mission because of you. I don't need you're coldness leaking over to me anymore."

The light brown dog pokémon looked a little offended when Zoro pawed him away. He took a step back, which allowed Zoro the opportunity to dart back up to the shrine.

Zoro stood up best he could to try and look over the boulder at the Articuno Shrine. However, he was still a little too short! Huffing, he pushed away from the boulder and went around to the back. The dark-type then crawled up the rock and to the top. Staring down at his feet, he frowned at the body that was laying there. It was indeed a small pokémon, laying on the rock. "Look," He demanded from his friend.

Rui rolled his eyes and walked up to the boulder and leapt to the top, which was easier for him because he was slightly taller with longer legs than the Zorua. The top of the boulder was flat, and he nearly stepped on the pokémon that was below him. The smells that covered the area made him wonder if Zoro was telling the truth about Articuno. Rockruff's have a very strong sense of smell, and one of the smells was the pokémon by his feet and another strange smell. He gazed at the motionless pokémon below him, seeing she was slightly breathing. This pokémon was a small, snow-white female pokémon with more than one tail. Her paws were dipped a light gray color and so were her ears.

"See?" Zoro grunted in satisfaction. "I told you there was a pokémon."

"Do you see that?" Rui asked, taking his cold rocky paw to the pokémon's furry chest and pointing to a small mark that was there. He gasped, "It looks like a flame!" The puppy pokémon leaned forward to get a better whiff of this pokémon. "She's got a strange smell on her though, the same one I can faintly smell in the area."

"That's Articuno," Zoro replied with a wide grin. "I saw him and you didn't! He then flew away when he noticed me."

Rui rolled his eyes and chuckled in amusement, "I highly doubt it. Articuno hasn't been seen in decades. No one has seen him return here in moons!" The Rockruff then lifted his right front paw and poked at her back hind leg. She didn't even flinch.

"You weren't here, you wouldn't know what I saw," Zoro huffed, sticking his muzzle into the air with sass.

"Whatever," Rui muttered and tilted his head in curiosity at the pokémon below him. He asked, "Do you know what pokémon this is?"

Zoro shook his head and shrugged. "I'm not from a city area and was born and raised with other Zorua's. I'm not sure what half the pokémon in this world are."

"She is a Vulpix. A white Vulpix."

"So, shiny?" Zoro asked.

"No, she's an ice-type Vulpix," Rui explained, recollecting his knowledge from Rescue Classes. "She's an Alolan Vulpix, rather rare in this area. The guild has a regular Vulpix, that's a fire time, but this one is ice."

Zoro glared at him sideways, "I knew that… But how is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Rui replied, "But she's like Master Marowak."

Without saying anything, the Zorua shifted into a fire-type Cyndaquil. He at least knew what a Cyndaquil was. He's seen one in the guild before. He began to use the flames he was able to generate to at least warm the area and hopefully awaken the frozen Vulpix.

"I don't know if we should do that, Zoro," the Rockruff whined, flattening his ears and frowning. "If Articuno really was here, maybe he doesn't want us to wake her."

Zoro shook his head and lied down next to the Vulpix, hoping to use these imaginable flames to hopefully wake this pokémon up. He murmured quietly, "He was going to take her."

"Hrm," Rui murmured and sat down on the other side of the Vulpix, gazing steadily at this white pokémon. He frowned and let out a soft sigh. This poor pokémon was just lying here, and Alolan vulpix's were not common in this area at all. At least, he's never seen one here before. There were rumors that Alolan Vulpix's were sacred to this area due to the weather, so this Vulpix had to be special. Worry sat in his chest. If he was to awaken her, how would she react? Maybe she was sleeping here for a reason, especially if his friend Zoro claimed that he saw Articuno over her. Perhaps Articuno was just protecting her until someone came along.

"There!" A voice called from the bushes. "This is where Articuno's shrine is!"

"Shh, you idiot!" Another voice hissed.

Rui sniffed the air after hearing the voices, letting out a low growl. He jumped off the shrine and gave a sharp glare in the direction of the smell. The smell of the pokémon approaching the three of them, bothered him very much. These pokémon were trouble, and he knew it.

"Aww! Look who we found! It's the lovers of the Guild, Zoro and Rui!" A conniving voice giggled from the bushes.

"Oh wonderful," Zoro groaned. "It's them. I don't have time for this nonsense." The Zorua transformed back to his normal form and stood tall on the boulder.

"Why are we here again?" A young, female grass pokémon asked as she followed the leader.

"You know why, Ivy," The salander pokémon replied with a sharp growl.

"I see no point in freezing to death, Flint, just to see if Articuno was here," Ivy, the Roselia pokémon replied. She was tightly hugging herself with a huge scarf around her neck.

"Oh uh, h-hey Ivy," Zoro grinned slightly, feeling his cheeks warm up at even the sound of her lovely voice.

She was quite the sight, however. She was a very different Roselia and Zoro found it very unique and pretty. She was different, not shiny, but her roses were different. This Roselia was different from any others. As snooty as Ivy was, she was a very high standing member of the guild and her group. The reason she is so special is because of her hands growing a special flower that is more than just the average rose. She grew a flower known as a Gradenia, but only one every season during New-Leaf. No one knew why of this, but she treasures that special flower and doesn't let anyone near it or touch it.

"Ugh, hello freak-show," Ivy muttered to Zoro.

"Heh, my name is Zoro, but freak-show works too," he chuckled slightly, flattening his ears and staring at her with a smile.

Rui rolled his eyes and then turned back to the fire/poison pokémon known as Salandit. "Flint, why are you here?" The Rockruff demanded.

Flint shook her head and demanded, "Why is that even your business?" She scrambled forward on the hard-ice snow, burning it as she walked. "We heard a rumor, and we wanted to see if it's true. I hear you get lot's of treasures by getting one of his feathers." She scrambled even closer to Rui and the shrine, gazing around the area. "Kabuto, search," She demanded the third pokémon that their group was with.

Rui felt his entire body tense up in curiosity as he watched the swift pokémon scramble through the snow. "What's you real game?" He demanded, turning back to Flint.

"You know, you're quite annoying. Not charming at all," Flint sighed and shook her head. "Articuno was here, and we want his feather."

"Feather? You really think his feather is worth anything?" Rui demanded, growling.

"Uh, yeah? Duh? He's a legendary pokémon, you idiot."  
"Oh Ivy!" Jax gasped, "I saw Articuno!"

"That's nice," Ivy muttered, rolling her eyes. She then froze a second and her eyes grew wide, "Wait, what?"

"Look!" Zoro said, happily pulling a feather out of the satchel that was around his body. The feather was huge, glorious a nd blue.

"Zoro, what the Distortion World?!" Rui snapped, gazing at his friend.

Flint's eyes grew wide.  
Ivy smiled sweetly and took a step towards the small Zorua. She shoved Rui out of the way and looked up at the Zorua with big, pink eyes. (yes, her eyes are pink. "You know something, Zoro?" She whispered quietly to his ear in a sweet, sing-song voice. Slowly, Ivy reached up with her hands while captivating Zoro's gaze, and her other hand was gently resting underneath his chin, forcing him to look at her. "If," She whispered, "You give me that feather, I'll give you a kiss."

Zoro's eyes grew wide as he stared into her pink, soft gaze. He felt his entire body warm up and he whispered to her, "I'll g-give you anything."

"WHAT?!" Flint and Rui replied in unison.

"That's a good-boy, Zoro," Ivy whispered in his ears.  
"Don't you dare, Zoro!" Rui growled.

…

…

…

More voices, unusual voices which rang in my ears. A sweet voice, a mean voice… A mixture of everything. These voices, they were disturbing my sleep. Oh how this sleep was the best in my life that I could remember. I wanted to sleep more, but my body began to stir in annoyance to these voices. I could feel my legs stretch out and I could hear my heartbeat once more. It was a nice thumpity-thump noise that made me smile. However, these annoying voices made it very hard to keep that voice. They were getting louder and more clear as I began to fully awaken. Honestly, they were more annoying than a Magikarp. How much more rude can these guys get? Disturbing a girls sleep! How rude!

My body was finally warming up and I could finally more my legs once again! My arms felt strange, but I could move them at least. My eyes fluttered open to an unusual scenery of snow and trees. Truly an area I am not familiar with. I moved my head slightly to see where these voices were coming from. My gaze rested on a small furry, dog-like pokémon. He was on the ground, tackling another pokémon who was fighting back. I frowned. Why were these pokémon fighting? Perhaps it was food or shelter? I absolutely hated when pokémon fought. I don't know why either! I knew something wasn't right.

My mind was boggled and foggy. I couldn't remember what I was here for. I can't remember anything at the moment. None of these pokémon looked familiar. I painfully moved my stiff neck to look at a small brown round thing that was stuck to a branch. Perhaps a berry? No, it was moving.

"Let go of me!" A pokémon growled.

"Rui!" A loud voice boomed over everything.

A yelp sounded and suddenly, Rui the dog pokémon was lifted into the air by another pokémon. I looked at the gorgeous white and blue pokémon, who had picked up the pokémon known as 'Rui.' I know I've seen a pokémon like her before! She was a Froslass, a ghost/ice pokémon. I couldn't recognize the two pokémon that were fighting. They were new to me, and I was very well trained in pokémon… This was so weird, but I stayed still on the flat surface I was on. I couldn't feel too much of my body yet.

"Rui, what is going on in your head?" The sweet-sing-song voice of the Froslass spoke. "You run off and get into a fight with Team Whisper?!"

"But Zya-" Rui whined, before getting cut off again.

"No Rui, no butts!" She sighed and the pokémon set Rui back on the ground, shaking her head. "Honestly Rui. Why can't you be calm like the others?" She turned her head and motioned to three other pokémon.

I blinked and stared at the Froslass. Why was I able to understand her?

"Hey Zyana," Another voice sounded above me.

I was so scared, why could I hear these pokémon? My entire body was stunned with shock, yet there was a bit of excitement hidden inside me. I was able to understand all these pokémon loud and clear.

"There's a pokémon here. She looks injured."

Suddenly, I was laying in front of a huge, black-bird. My gaze grew wide in fear at his random appearance, and I opened my mouth to scream. I was so shocked and freaked out, that nothing came out. A huge Honchkrow was hovering right in front of me, his beady eyes staring into mine full of fear.

"A pokémon?" I heard another voice reply.

The Honchkrow landed on the huge boulder, nearly on top of me. I tried to scramble away, but I felt pain seeping through me. "Get away from me," I tried my best to utter. What is going on!  
"Ah, it's an Alolan Vulpix!" The Froslass, known as Zyana, said as she came up to me at the boulder. She raised her hand and set it on my forehead. "But… She's different,. Look at her eyes. They're the same as a regular Vulpix," The ice/ghost type pokémon grabbed a strand of my hair and looked at me softly. "Her fur, look at it," She whispered.

"S-stop!" I growled to the pokémon, giving her a cold look.

"Hrm," Zyana, the Froslass, murmured, ignoring my warning as if I was no threat to her.

"I said stop!" I earned her for the last time. "I don't know why you're calling me a Vulpix, but remove your grubby, petty hand off me!" My tone was low, dark and threatening. I was not a girl you wanted to mess with.

She finally removed her cold hand, giving me a disgusted look and replied, "Oh please. You're all Vulpix. An ice type Vulpix, if I must explain myself to your term." She turned her back to me and paid attention to the clearing. "You three, get back to the guild," She demanded, pointing at the Kabuto, Roselia, and Salandit.

"But, our feather!" The Salandit, Flint, whined to her.

"An order is an order, Flint. Ivy, return the feather to Rui," Froslass ordered with a flick of her wrist. "Rui, you and Zoro are both in charge of the Vulpix." She turned her attention to the Honchkrow and added, "I shall return to the guild shortly. Let Guild Master Marowak know I am investigating. Also, make sure Team Whisper return to the guild without causing my trouble."

"Yes, Zyana," Honchkrow replied, with a slight bow and dip of his head. He stretched his wings and took off into the cold sky.

I watched him leave before turning my attention to two known as Rui and Zoro. Surprisingly, I recognize the Zorua but not the other one. I focused them as I was picked up by Zyana. I demanded, "Where are you taking me?"

"To get help," She replied with a sigh. "You are injured and have hit your head too hard while climbing Articuno's Shrine."

"How dare—" I was cut off.

"Shh, sweet one," She whispered and I was then set down across the rock-pokémon's back.

This was embarrassing. How dare this pokémon lay her hands on me, trying to control what I do! I couldn't even fight back, I was unable to move. Weak and injured, I laid across this pokémon's back, growling. I don't remember how I was injured, but somehow I was. I didn't want to leave though. I wanted to stay here on that boulder where I woke up to these voices. I needed to investigate! Why does the Froslass get to? Who does she think she is?

"Now leave," Zyana ordered the two small pokémon.

"But Zyana, this pokémon shouldn't leave!" Zoro argued, glaring up at her. The small Zorua locked gazes with her, steadily and trying to match her competition but she simply flicked her hand and shrugged.

"She needs help, a lot of it, Zoro."

Zoro shook his head, glaring at this pokémon. "Articuno was helping her!"

"He's not helping her anymore, obviously. Wouldn't he have taken her and taken care of her if he was helping her? Why would he just leave her here?" Zyana questioned the small pokémon.

Zoro fell quiet and frowned, turning to leave the area.

Rui shook his head and began to trudge after his friend, leaving Zyana alone in the clearing.

I was beyond irritated right now. The pokémon's steps were rough and bouncy, making this trip more annoying and embarrassing. The fur around his neck was rough, and I noticed it was sort of like a rock. I wanted to roll off of him, but something about this felt right. Like, a voice telling me these guys are really here to help me. I could say I felt somewhat secure, however, I was beyond unhappy. I was being called a Vulpix, understanding a pokémon's words, and now riding the back of a small pokémon? I looked to the snow covered ground and watched Rui's paws leave tracks in the snow. I then noticed a gray pay just hanging on the side. Curious, I went to go touch it with my hand, but the paw just moved. That… That movement was from me. I moved my fingers, only to see my toes on the paw moving.

"AHHH!" I yelped loudly, and forced myself off of Rui and into the snow. I saw my furry body moving because of me! I was controlling this small, furry white and gray body. I looked towards my behind and noticed I had tails! TAILS COMING OUT OF MY BEHIND! I could even move them!

"What…" I murmured and rolled in the snow to my other side. I could move my tongue against my teeth, feeling the sharpness of them. I began to dig at the snow and I could wiggle my EARS?! I could even smell pokémon! You can't smell pokémon! I mean, if they were dirty, you could but I could smell everything! Berries, pokémon, snow, and even weird scents!

The Pokémon Zoro gazed at me weirdly, sat down and whispered quietly to the brown puppy. "Is she okay?" He asked quietly.

I turned on Zoro, surprised I could understand him too! "Whisper again!"

"Uhh," He dropped his voice even lower and whispered, "Is she crazy?"

"I-I can hear you!" I gasped!

"Yeah… That's how pokémon communicate. We listen and understand each other," Rui replied and walked up to me. "Get up," He said quietly to me and tried to help me up with his cold nose.

"Get away from me you freak!" I growled, scrambling away from him. I was freaking out and could even feel my ears flatten against my head. MY chest was pushed into the ground as I touched my head with my paws. Yup, those were ears.

"Hey, relax," Rui replied, stepping closer to me and frowning. "We're just trying to help you." The rocky pokémon put out his paw towards me as if he were extending a hand to me.

I was tempted to reach for it, but I shook my head. I demanded, "Why am I a Vulpix?!" My heart was thudding in my chest and I was breathing heavily, my entire body nervous.

"Rui, give the crazy pokémon some space," Muttered Zoro. "Vulpix, friend. You need to relax, we aren't here to hurt you."

Ignoring him, Rui stepped closer and talked to me more, "What is your name?" He asked, his voice calm and soothing, relaxing me slightly.

I starred into his bright blue eyes searching for something. His gaze was relaxing and full of curiosity. Something in me told me I needed to trust this pokémon. I had to. I spoke softly, locking gazes with him, "My name is A-Aria." Staring into these eyes of me reminded me of someone else's gaze, a calming one.

"That's an interesting name," Rui replied softly and was now only merely inches away.

I could feel his warmth breath, and I knew something about this pokémon was good.

"Now lets get you up and moving," He said quietly, taking a step beside me to help me fully up on my paws.

The other body of Zoro was on my other side, now helping me stand up straight too.

"I heard Articuno say her name, but I didn't hear Aria. It was something different… Too quiet for me to hear. It started with an R." Zoro explained to us, gazing ahead.

"Interesting, are you sure your name is Aria?" Rui asked.

I nodded in agreement, replying, "Yes." I then lowered my gaze to my new paws. I guess maybe I really did hit my head. Have I always been an Alolan Vulpix? The last I remembered was a warm fire. That doesn't explain why I though understanding pokémon was weird though. Maybe because I unconscious or maybe I just hatched? Who knew.

"Are you sure you heard that Zoro? You're starting to sound more crazy than she," Rui chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm serious, Rui," The pokémon growled on my other side as they guided me to walk. "I'm not an idiot."

Rui laughed again and nodded slowly, replying in a sarcastic voice, "Okay Zoro. I mean, because you didn't almost give up our feather to a girl."

"HEY! That is not my fault!" Zoro growled at Rui, glaring at him. "I was…. Charmed! She tricked me! I didn't even get my kiss. I will never fall for her stupid trick again," Zoro growled, looking away in embarrassment.

"If you say so.."

I frowned, listening to them bicker on either sides of me. They were loud and very annoying. It's just their voices. My head still hurt from all of this too. I didn't know what to believe. I was just right now grateful someone had found me. I wasn't at first, but maybe this is a good thing. Maybe I'll be able to figure out what's going on.

"She's cold," Rui stated the obvious.

"She's an ice-type," Zoro replied, giving him a weird look. "Of course she's cold."

Rui rolled his eyes and shook his head and replied, "Give he your blanket."

"What? NO! I refuse to pull that out."

I looked over at Zoro with sad eyes. A blanket did feel needed right about now.

Zoro caught my eye and then sighed, "Ugh. I'm a sucker for girls with big eyes. You owe me, new girl." Pausing for a second, he dug into the satchel that was around him and muzzled his way through to grab a blanket, and pull it out of the bag. He then attempted to drape it over me. We continued to walk in the direction of wherever they were taking me. I sure hope this was the right decision.


	2. Ch 2 - Sonorous

**Chapter Two**

 **Sonorous**

I chased after the two into town, further and further and noticed more lights and decorations were being put up. They led me to, what I assumed was, the square. The towns square was an opening with a tall pine tree in the middle of it. Serval pokémon were surrounding the tree, which was huge and decorated with lights, strings, and small ornaments. At the tip of the tree sat a bright, white star. The towns pokémon seemed to be getting ready to celebrate something. A holiday, perhaps? I blinked when it hit me and I smiled brightly. It was Christmas! I couldn't believe it was already that time of the year! That was fantastic! I ran up to the tree, careful not to bump anyone or anything. I approached the pine tree and stared up at it's gorgeous lighting and decoration. I then lowered myself when I saw my reflection. The reflection spooked me and I realized I was staring right back at… A white Vulpix. I lifted my paw to my cheek and the reflection did the same.

"Having fun?" A voice sounded from beside me.

Too invested in staring at the Vulpix reflection, I simply nodded.

"That's wonderful! Did you put your print on it yet?"

That question grabbed my attention and I turned to face the voice. I came face-to-face with a small red pokémon. He was rocking back and forth on his feet, smiling brightly as if he was hyper-active. Studying his face a quick moment, I realized what he was. It was a Chimchar! Responding to his question, I shook my head and asked, "What do you mean, 'print'?"

"Your print, silly!" He picked my paw up with his warm hands and smiled, exclaiming "Paw print! All pokémon in this town make a paw-print or some other print on a small piece of clay and hang it up!" The Chimchar chuckled and then bounced away to a small booth over to the side.

I trailed after the pokémon and approached the table booth he disappeared behind.

"We got a winner, Muddy!" The Chimchar cheered as he hopped up with something in his hand and sat it on the table. "So what you will do is just put your paw, since you've got one, in the middle, hard!" He explained. "I'm sure you can handle that right?"

I blinked and gazed down at the small piece of clay. Smiling and nodding, I replied, "Yes. That's really neat!" I stood up on my hind paws, putting my front ones on the table edge. Lifting my right paw, I pressed it against the claw and put pressure down. The claw was soft and squishy, it totally felt weird on my paws.

"Annnnnnd, stop!" Chimchar exclaimed as I lifted my paw away. "Stand back!"

I did as I was told, taking a few steps back and bumping into another pokémon, knocking him down. "Uh, I'm very sorry." I gasped, turning to look at the pokémon to try and help it up!

"Watch where you're going!" The silver and gold pokémon snapped at me. "And don't touch me, you're freezing ice!" The pokémon pushed himself up off the ground and brushed the snow off his body, giving me an ice-cold glare.

I caught his gaze, only to glare back at him. "I said I was _sorry_ ," I growled at him.

"Sorry doesn't fix the fact you're an incompetent fool," He replied.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," I replied, now agitated at how rude this pokémon was. "And I can't help that I'm an ice-type, are you blind?"

He gave a snarky look and smirked, "Your cold self can go back to the mountains. That's what you can do."

I huffed, my cheeks puffing up with anger. How dare this pokémon?! How many ruder pokémon can I meet today! They should be grateful they're meeting _me!_ I locked gazes with this dragon pokémon, but I noticed that his attitude changed.

His gaze lightened up and grew of curiosity. He then shook his head and muttered, "Whatever. Just watch where you're going." The pokémon then turned away, still brushing snow off his scaly body.

"Hey Aria! There you are! Are you okay?" Rui called, running up to me followed my Zoro.

I frowned, watching this silver/gold pokémon leaving. That was so weird too. Not only was he rude, but he was weird. "I'm fine," I muttered to Rui, wondering why he was so concerned with me. Five minutes ago he wanted nothing to do with me joining his team thing.

"Hakamo-o's are definitely not a common pokémon in this area," Chimchar said awkwardly on the other side of the booth.

"Hakamo-o?" Zoro asked, coming up beside Rui, voice stern and concerned. He looked at us and then his gaze landed on Chimchar. "Was anyone hurt?" He demanded.

Chimchar shook his head, replying, "No. He just got bumped into your friend here. You know, I would've jumped in if he started any trouble," Chimchar cheered, gently patting puffed out chest and grinning proudly.

"Hrmph," Rui muttered, gazing away in the direction of the prints left in the snow. "Good thing no one was hurt."

"That's right! She's our newest member, Kasai!" Zoro grinned at us. "Our new cleaner!"

I turned sharply on the Zorua and pushed him over with my paw. "I'm _not_ a cleaner!" I snapped at him.

Zoro laughed and gazed at us in the snow, "Right."

"Zoro, stop," Rui demanded, glaring at him. "Aria is a team member just like you and I."

"Thank you, Rui," I replied.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you Aria. I'm Kasai, obviously a Chimchar on Team Platinum!" The Chimchar smiled pleasantly. "Did you guys get your paperwork to go through yet?" He asked Rui.

"No, not yet. Marowak sent us to pick missions up though," Rui explained to Kasai. "So we were just headed that way when _she_ ran off."

"I did _not_ run off!" I obligated, feeling accused and personally victimized by Rui. I huffed, turning my head up and pointing my muzzle in the air. "I simply went to go make my decoration," I told him and picked up the clay that Chimchar had finished for me. "Shee?" I said, through the small ribbon that was attached.

"Oh that's hideous," Zoro muttered, chuckling slightly.

I glared at him and was about to reply when Rui cut me off.

"Come on, we don't have all night. Let's get this taken care of," Rui walked up to the tree. "Since you will be a part of our team, you should put it next to our prints." The Rockruff approached the tree and I followed him. He stood up on his back paws, balancing himself. "Give it here," He asked me.

Hesitating, I raised a Vulpix-eyebrow at him. "Can't I put it up myself?" I asked him.

"I was just trying to be helpful," he murmured to me.

Trying to copy the Rockruff, I stood up slowly on my back paws. My balance was completely off and I nearly tumbled to the side when Rui had balanced me.

"Can you not be so heavy?" He asked.

"Oh hush," I muttered as I steadied myself and then gently put the clay ornament on the tree next to two other paws, which I was assuming were Rui's and Zoro's. I smiled brightly and then glanced over my shoulder down at Rui and teased, "I'm surprised you made one."

Rui raised his eyebrow and then took a step away from me, causing me to completely lose my balance. "Whoops," He muttered as I fell face-flat on the ground. The pokémon then turned away from the three of us and began to walk away.

"Grr, Is he always like this?" I demanded from Zoro.

"Rui? No, he's usually a lot more respectful and talkative. He's usually very bouncy and outgoing. I don't know what's gotten into him today," Zoro explained, flicking his ears as he watched his friend leave. "I think he's just upset from earlier."

I frowned and then sighed, "Well, his attitude better change soon or I'll change it for him!" I declared this. I wasn't going to be stuck around a mean Rockruff all day long. "

Zoro shrugged, "Meh. It's fine. He'll get over himself. We'll see you back at the guild, Kasai," The Zorua turned away after saying bye to the Chimchar and began to walk ahead.

I frowned as he left me there by myself with the Chimchar. I quickly thanked him and chased after Zoro. Once I caught up to him, I kind of stayed slightly behind. I was a little worried about how he felt about me joining the guild, but I refused to say anything to anyone. Both pokémon were annoyed, I could sense it. I felt bad too for feeling like such a burden on them. I tried to clear my head and followed him quietly. But where did Rui go? As annoying as that pokémon can be, I did worry for him.

"Rui probably saw someone or something and went to get say hello or something along those lines," Zoro explained, gazing over his shoulder at me. "Don't worry about him. He's a tough pokémon. Unless he's stupid to get singled out by a group of pokémon, which he might be. He's stubborn like that."

I nodded, listening to the small Zorua who was leading me somewhere.

"Besides, Kasai offered to go and look for him with his teammate. So we've got nothing to worry about but focusing on getting you to our Shamans," Explained Zoro.

I frowned. It kind of sounded as though Zoro wasn't too concerned. At least he asked Kasai was going to go and find him. I assumed that Kasai was a part of the guild, since Zoro did just state he had a teammate. I wonder who his teammate is. Hopefully, the two of them will find Rui. Zoro's mood changed completely though! Maybe he's bi-polar. Probably shouldn't get on his bad side then. I guess I hardly knew him, but seeing him act the past few hours made me curious.

Continuing up the rocky path, I could feel the temperature drop again. It was cold, but luckily it wasn't as bothersome to me. I guess that's the perk of being an ice-type. The rocky path came to an end when we entered another huge clearing with a large building on it. There was a stone wall around the building on it's sides and behind. The front of the stone building was a mailbox and the door to the building. There was also a sign on the other side that said 'Guild of Sonorous.' This building was rather small to be just a guild, at least with the way everyone was speaking about it.

"This is the guild," Zoro said, walking up to the door.

"Ahh Zoro! A pleasure to see you again. And who's this? A friend?" A pokémon spoke from above us.

I gazed up at towards the top of the building to quite the large flying bird type pokémon with a large, colorful beak.

"Greetings, Toucannon! Yes, this is Aria, she's looking to join the guild. Has Zyana returned yet?" Zoro asked, gazing at the pokémon.

The colorful beaked pokémon, Toucannon, gently fluttered off the roof to land beside us. "Zyana? No I have not seen her return yet, and welcome to the guild, young lass." The pokémon outstretched one of his wings and bowed in greeting to me.

I blinked, a little taken back by this pokémon's respect. "Um, hello," I murmured softly.

"Where is Feather? I thought she usually took over for the night," Zoro asked.

"Uh, Feather? Alas, she was quite eventful tonight," Toucannon replied, looking away. "I do believe her and Mr. Unfezant had gotten into a…. so you say, quarrel?"

"Unfortunate," Zoro replied and shrugged. "We will let you return to your post. We've got a couple things need to get taken care of tonight." The Zorua walked up to the door, and with a click, the door unhatched and opened.  
"Have a lovely evening, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Aria." Toucannon said with another quick bow before flying back to the top of the building.

I watched as the door opened, wondering if they kept it locked at night for certain reasons. Surely, they did, but maybe something was going on? Who knows. I was rather excited to see how this guild looks. It was rather small on the outside, but perhaps it was larger on the inside. Through the door, a staircase. We walked down the stairs that was lined with Christmas lights and pictures of pokémon and groups. Each one of them labeled with a different team or, I'm assuming, leader. There were so many pictures! Almost like a walkway of fame. The stairs took us further down and I could hear voices. They were rather soft voices, but I could understand since it was getting late.

At the bottom of the stairs, we came to a wide opening. This opening was neatly decorated with Christmas lights, ornaments and stockings. It was gorgeous here! In the center of the room, a large pine tree, just like the one in town. You had several gifts underneath it and I smiled. Just like Christmas! Excitement just ran through me and I beamed with happiness. "This is gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

Zoro nodded. "Yeup. Just like town, we have own our tradition. Most of these presents will be donated to the younger generation in town," He explained to me.

In the main room, I could see several tunnels that were lined with Christmas lights as well. Those must lead to different areas in the guild. Turning my head left, I noticed a glass paneling with a large door in the middle. It said, 'Delivery & Flight Room.'

"That is an easy access room for flying pokémon to leave and come as they please. Heavily monitored though. It takes you right off the cliff. It's also where our pokémon go to deliver mail and receive mail," Zoro explained.

Nodded, my gaze fell on tunnel directly ahead where I could see a glowing blue light.

"We'll get to that room in a moment," Zoro explained. "Come with me." The Red and black Zorua turned away and headed in the opposite direction of the Delivery and Flight room, towards a widened tunnel that had a board above it saying, 'Lunch Room.' Down the tunnel, a strong sense of food hit me. It smelled delicious, but I guess I was also hungry. "This, obviously, is the lunch room," He explained. "Our cooks do make more than just lunch. They do serve Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner, but you must get there early enough to save you a seat. Over here we have the tunnel to the Recruits hall. Most recruits do stay here, if we have the room for it. This is where you will be staying with Rui and I." The pokémon motioned to a tunnel with a flick of his tail that was next to the lunch room. "Over here," He turned away and motioned to a tunnel that was next to the Delivery/Flight Room and explained, "Is the tunnel for some of our older team members. Their rooms? So much better than ours!" His voice dropped and he snickered, "That's because most of them are getting old."

"Why, I never!" A pokémon gasped beside us.

Both of our gazes turned to a large white and blue pokémon, a Swanna.

"Not you though, Miss Hiroka. You're still young! I say, you look better than ever!" Zoro grinned widely at the pokémon.

"Better be careful with your wording, Zoro. Hiroka is going to get you," A voice chuckled beside her.

My gaze rested on the large pokémon beside the swanna. It was a large brown furred pokémon with a black-and-red mane and tail. His hooves were large and red as well.

"I am Mudsdale," The pokémon introduced himself with a faint smile. "I'm assuming your new around this area, as I can say I've never seen an Alolan Vulpix. Welcome to Sonorous. It seems you've got your hands tied with Zoro and…. Rui? Where's that little pokémon?"  
"It's nice to meet you, Mudsdale. I've never seen a pokémon like you before," I explained myself, examining the large equine horse closely. Never seen a pokémon like him before.

"We're unsure, actually," Zoro replied and shrugged. "He'll be back though!"

"He's always disappearing at nights these days. Ah well, he can take care of himself," Mudsdale explained, seeming like he wasn't too interested.

"That little runt is always causing a ruckus for our guild! I swear if he disturbs my sleep again, I'll surely teach him a bad time!" Hiroka grunted, turning away from us and walking down another hallway.

"Ah, have a lovely night. We've got to get up early tomorrow and pick up Decidueye. He's been quite distant lately," Mudsdale trailed after his teammate.

"Decidueye?" I murmured softly, watching them leave.

Zoro nodded, and shouldered me, "He's just a grass and ghost type pokémon. Very mysterious. You never see him at the guild. Come on, I want to show you the Atlas." Zoro trailed to a staircase that was directly opposite of the staircase that lead us down here.

This staircase was large and wide, quite tall too. At the top, I could see the blue light getting brighter and brighter. After climbing the flight of stairs, we can to a regular opening with windows surrounding the entire room. This room had a huge floating globe in the middle of it, held up by some golden like tables. It was rotating slowly, often poking out holographs of other pokémon and items. My eyes grew wide. Wow, pokémon world surely had advanced technology! This was the coolest thing ever! (It's basically the Nexus.) There was a pokémon's back at a desk, scrambling around some books and paperwork. I could hear her mumbling to herself.

"Where is it? What did I do with it? What did _he_ do with it?!" She was mumbling. She frantically stood up and began pacing back and forth in the room, gazing around quickly trying to find something.

"This is Yuzumi," Zoro introduced, as he took a step back from the glowing blue globe. "Yuzumi," Zoro called out to her. "We'll come back!" The Zorua turned away from the pokémon and the Atlas and sighed, "She's always like that."

"Interesting. So what is the Atlas?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder before we went down the stairs.

"It's a blue glowing blue orb," He muttered sarcastically.

"Oh really? Thanks, I guess my eyes couldn't see that," I replied, shaking my head.

He nodded, "It's just something that helps the explorers do their job. If a pokémon needs help, they simply put up request and the request get updated in the system by Yuzumi. I mean, we are limited to some certain area as other guilds do exist. But we cover the entire mountain range. It's also something where the explorers check in to at certain points in their explorations. It can be risky, in the mountains as it does lose signal a lot. The mountains are a dangerous place, with unexpected blizzards and cave ins, avalanches. We have a dedicated team or two that is strictly a rescue team for the guild. I mean, sure they can take up other rescue missions, but it's strictly rescue missions only. They're a very skilled team, never seen at the guild."

"Wow," I murmured softly as he closed his explanation.

Grinning, Zoro nodded. "It's pretty awesome," He laughed. "Anyway. I'm going to bed. We're the third room on the right down that hallway," The Zoura pointed with his tail in the direction of the hallway that noted, 'Recruits.' The pokémon paused a quick second, "Also, don't get in any trouble. Please don't make us look bad when pokémon don't even know who you are. Oh, and if you want, the Shaman's are in that room next to the Guild Master's Room," He explained, pointing in the direction of a door that noted 'Shaman.'

"Uh…. Great?" I murmured, flattening my ears and nodded.

"Oh and here, go get you something nice to eat if you want. Dinner is finished by now and closing up," He explained. The pokémon then turned back to me and maneuvered out of the satchel, forcing me to put it on. "If you get in any trouble, just yell for help. Someone's bound to be nearby."

"Uhh…." I groaned, "You trust me just like that? You don't think I'll run off with your stuff?"

Zoro shrugged and yawned, "No. If you do, that's stealing and you'll technically be arrested." The pokémon flashed a mysterious grin and laughed slightly. "We know what you look like anyway. You'll stand out in a heartbeat."

I nodded slowly, "Uh. Okay…"

"The café is that place that was the most lit up on the square, right before entering town. It was half in water, half on land? Yeah. That place. Go there, get you something to eat. Maybe you'll run into Rui too. When you do, tell him to get over himself and hurry back to the guild. We've got missions to complete tomorrow." The Zorua then turned away and walked away down the Christmas lit hallway.

I was left alone in the middle of the room, surrounded by nothing but lights. It had to have been late, as only a few pokémon were up and moving around. Maybe they had a night exploring team too. That'd be neat. Only ghost pokémon maybe or dark types. I wasn't sure. I shrugged and took the money that Zoro had so kindly offered. What a good pokémon! Smiling, I left the guild and headed up the hallway.

"Ah, be careful tonight miss!" Toucannon called. "If you need any help, let someone know!" The bird pokémon called from above the guild.

I turned my head to look up at him and nodded. "Thank you Toucannon. Don't forget me when I come back soon! I'm just going to the café," I explained to him.

"Of course! Enjoy your late night meal," He bowed his head and then disappeared behind the ledge of the guild roof.

I smiled to myself and trotted back towards town. I looked up at the sky, which was no longer crystal clear. In fact, a few clouds have rolled in and snow was starting to flutter down. "Oh lovely," I muttered to myself annoyed. I've never been such a big fan to snow, but I guess I had to get used to it now since I was, somehow, a pokémon who was ice. I basically control the snow.

Getting closer to town, I started hearing soft voices of pokémon who were out and about. There wasn't many. So it was peaceful. Some of the Christmas lights have been turned off, assuming to preserve electricity. It was still pretty! The lights reflecting on the snow made it glisten and it warmed my soul. This was wonderful. I don't remember ever being in a town full of such joy in my life. I guess this was a nice change? I almost made it to the café when I saw something glisten up by the willow tree that basically marked the start of town. Curious, I quickly skipped by the café and toward the old weeping willow tree. I stayed low to the ground of the snow, kind of using it to blend in. I guess I blended in. It was rather dark at the start of town with no light or guidance except from the bit of moon that was poking out. As I came to the tree, I saw a few shadows and heard laughter. Pushing against the snow, I stayed still and fixed my ears towards the tree.

"I was wondering when we'd see you again," The voice hissed.

Instantly, I recognized that voice! It was the same as one of the three pokémon from the scene when I woke up earlier. I fixed my gaze on the pokémon and also noticed a pokémon pressed up against a tree, held by something.

"I told you I didn't have it," The voice, I picked up on immediately.

"Rui!" I whispered to myself. I was able to fix my gaze to see the rock type pokémon held against the tree by what looked like to be vines with sharp thorns. Worry overwhelmed me when I saw this scenery. Rock types were weak to grass, and those thorns made by that Roselia were very dangerous against him.

"That, my friend, I don't believe. You know why? Because Zyana demanded we give you back your feather," Flint whispered, while crawling closer to the pokémon. "Do the thing, Ivy," The fire pokémon demanded.

"Anything to get back to warmth," Ivy sighed and put her hands out. Suddenly, a bunch of leaves came flying at Rui, causing him to groan in pain.

"I'm telling you, I don't have it!" Rui whimpered.

"Search, Kabuto," Flint demanded.

The fossil pokémon scattered down from the willow tree and slashed the bag off the pokémon, causing it to fall to the ground. He then scurried inside it.

I frowned. I had no idea how to help, but I needed to. Maybe I knew a move or two? Surely I did. Think, Aria! What kind of moves do young pokémon know!? Maybe if I just opened my mouth wide or something, ice will fly out. Or if I lift my paw, ice will go in their direction? I don't know! I've never done this before! Okay, deep breaths. I can do this. I gazed at the ground. I could use the snow to cover me, since it was dark and I basically blended in. I nodded. Okay, here we go.

Thinking carefully, I crawled forward in the snow while pressed against the ground. As I neared the Weeping Willow Tree, I felt a desire to help Rui. I needed to. He helped me, and now I must help him, as much as a jerk as he is! Once I was closer to the tree, I opened my mouth and roared. But nothing happened.

"Company?" Flint muttered, turning her gaze to face me.

"Whoops," I murmured and coughed. "Leave Rui alone!" I demanded them, giving them a sharp gaze and growling.

Flint scurried up to me and within a second, she was already in my face, laughing, "You're that crazy pokémon Rui was muttering about! He said you thought you've never been a pokémon before! That's so pathetic and funny! What, do you think things just _turn_ into pokémon?"

I flattened my ears in shock. He was talking about me? I shook my head and frowned, "I don't know what I was. But I wasn't a pokémon! At least, nice an Alolan Vulpix? Whatever that is!" I tried my best to stand my ground, but my cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"I never said anything about you!" Rui hollered over to me and then let out a yelp when the thorns and vines on him grew tighter.

Flint just laughed in my face, her wicked little beady purple eyes full of taunt and amusement. "I've never seen an ice-type Vulpix, so maybe you're just a mistake," She laughed.

"Don't listen to her, Aria!" Rui whispered.

Ivy giggled to herself manically, "That's pretty sad that you think you were something other than a pokémon."

"I-I was!" I growled, glaring at her. "And don't you dare ever say anything about me again. I know what I wasn't. I mean, look at you. You're hardly a Roselia!" I snapped, now jus throwing words out. "You're flowers on your hands are almost dead because of how cold you are. Why are you still out here with Flint? If anyone's pathetic, it's you for listening to her!"

A low growl sounded from in front of me.

I had almost forgotten Flint, a fire type, was a few inches away from my face. The next thing I knew, I felt a hot burn on my entire body. I took a step back, feeling the flames burn into my fur and seep into my body. It was so hot! Way too hot for me! I groaned in pain and then felt my legs feel rather weak. Fire was super-effective on me! Finally, the flames died off and I could feel my paws again. Growling in anger, I lifted my head and glared at the pokémon.

"Whoa, her eyes are red," I heard Ivy whisper to the Kabuto and Rui.

"And?" Flint laughed and replied, "Did you see she almost fell at a simple ember?"

I turned my gaze sharply on the pokémon, narrowing my eyes with anger. How dare this pipsqueak insult me? I was probably 10x stronger than she was, not to mention better looking too! I dug my claws into the snow below my feet and whipped my head around, opening my mouth and seeing a bright blue light forming. I could feel my chest stirring with cold as I formed Ice Shards and flung them at Flint. Of course, ice wasn't very effective on a fire type. I did see her look though! She was rather shocked. I smirked, rather proud of myself.

"Oh that's it!" Flint snapped and charged at me, her mouth growing a blueish color.

Blinking at the surprise of the Dragon Rage that was forming, I yelped and began to run away from her, not sure how the damage will affect me. Fear rose in me as I began to dodge her dragon rage. I could feel it barely skin my side, but it was enough to make me limp and fall to my left. As I tumbled in the snow, I finally came to a halt and was a few feet away from the pokémon. Flattening my ears, I tried to think. I then felt a sudden warmth on me as the moon poked out a little bit. Gazing up, I felt a strong energy surging inside me. I focused on that energy and glared at the Salandit. Slowly, a bright pink energy ball began to form at my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly after getting a glimpse at where Salandit was and fired the Moonblast at her. Hearing a yelp, I'm assuming I tagged her with it.

"Yes! A direct h—"

"Shut up, mutt," Ivy snapped.

"You know, Ivy. I don't know what Zoro sees in you, but you sure are a bi—" He was cut off when a vine covered his muzzle and dug thorns into it.

I could see that he was in pain and I needed to stop Ivy. Salandit was down for a few seconds, but it would only be a few seconds before she recovers. Quickly, I jumped onto my paws and used the snow as help to run at Ivy. While running, I focused my inner power on that cold feeling of Ice and began to throw Ice Shards in the direction of the pokémon who had Rui tied up.

"Hey! That is uncalled for and very rude. Also quite disgusting!" Ivy snapped at me, turning to face me. While she did, the vines on Rui began to loosen up. The pokémon lifted her hands and pointed them at me, white beams beginning to form.

The snow was good to slide on as an ice pokémon, and I was using it to the best of my knowledge. It made me quicker, and blended me in.

"Keep still, you ugly furball!" Ivy growled, firing pin missiles at me.

I froze and turned my head as two were flying right at me. Ow, ow! I whined as they knocked me back a bit by force. I tumbled in the snow and landed hard against a rock. "Oww," I whined. I lifted up my hurt head and realize that she was still aiming at me. This time, she wasn't firing thorns but fluttering a yellow powder at me. I couldn't move now as my body was still recovering from the blow against the rock. I realized what that powder was, it was stun spore! I flattened my ears quickly and turned my head, only to feel a cold feeling surround my entire body. I opened one eye to see that I was surrounded by a wall of snow. It was quickly circling me and I realized that I was using blizzard! This blizzard took the stun spore gas into the snow that was surrounding me and began to float in a circle with the blizzard. I grinned and narrowed me eyes at Ivy as the snow began to disappear.

"What?!" Ivy gasped, growling with anger. "How dare you!" She was very angry and was now completely focused on me.

I noticed the vines on Rui had dropped and were now disappearing into the ground, freeing the pokémon. I could sense a few drips of blood, but that is most likely just from the thorns. He was in no _real_ danger.

"Freedom!" Rui cheered as he focused on the Kabuto that was digging into his bag. "You little fossil!" The Rockruff, full of anger, opened his mouth and then bit down on the shell of Kabuto, which probably wasn't the most brightest idea as that pokémon is literally shell.

I could see it made a slight impact. I was then distracted again when I heard seeing the bright white pin missile flying at me. Noticing it quickly, I rolled in the snow and watched as the pins hit the rock. I growled, now annoyed with this _brat._ "Can you stop? You're nothing against me!" I snarled at Ivy and stood up on my feet again, feeling rather weak. However, I then felt that sudden burning flame again on my body. I growled and tried my best to hold my ground, but the ember was quite strong. I could feel a sharp pain run through my body as the smell of a disgusting scent came to me. That was poison. Lovely. Can this fight get anymore unfair?

My entire vision was blurry and I could feel pains left and right. Between the fire and the poison running against my body, I could barely move. The only thing I could do is summon that strength of blizzard to get me surrounded by the cold, and hopefully blow out the ember. The flames died down again and I felt very wobbly. My vision was rather blurry. I gazed over my shoulder at a strange pokémon who was now pinning down Salandit. I couldn't see who it was, but it was a gray colored pokémon, fighting the Salandit.

I looked towards Rui who was now throwing rocks in the direction of Ivy, distracting her. I could see that he had dodged her Leaf Storm and was quickly running at her. The Rockruff then jumped up high and a big shadowy black claw extended from his right paw. Landing, he slashed her hard with the Crush Claw, causing her to fall back and on the ground. I noticed that her flowers no longer had any power in them, she was useless now, not a single threat. The only pokémon I didn't see was Kabuto. The little fossil was nowhere to be seen. My vision was slowly coming back and I could see a dark figure scattering in the snow. I tried to call out to Rui to stop him, but it seemed Rui was finishing up Ivy with a powerful rock throw, throwing her further away from him. The rock pokémon then turned towards me and I could see him running in my direction.

"Let them go, Ivy!" I heard Flint called out, as she quickly outran the silver pokémon who gave up chasing her half way.

The silver pokémon's gaze locked with mine for a split second, and my head was clear for a moment. That pokémon was the Hakamo-o I met earlier! The rude one! Shocked, I couldn't believe he saved Rui and I.

Ivy whined and nodded, crying, "I'm sorry!" The grass pokémon slowly got up and began to limp away, crying as she gazed at her flowers on her hands. "My poor flowers," She whispered as she picked up the speed, running after Kabuto and Flint.

"They've got the bag!" I whispered with a raspy voice.

"That's okay," Rui sighed, coming up beside me. "The feather isn't in there. Zoro has it." The Rockruff stood beside me and crouched down a bit, sniffing at me. "You smell of poison," He murmured softly. "Stay here, I'll go get us—"

Hakamo-o cut him off with a growl, "Here." The pokémon muttered. "Don't think this is an apology from earlier, I just saw your stupid-self needed help. Don't get yourself into trouble like that again, especially if you're still trying to recover." The large dragon type dumped a couple berries on his ground. "Eat and go back to the guild!" He commanded before quickly running off towards the mountains.

"That was weird. You seem to know him more than just a onetime meeting…" Rui questioned me, nudging the berries closer to me. "Eat this one first," The pokémon gently spoke to me.

I watched Hakamo-o run off, watching him until I couldn't see him again. I tilted my head and frowned. Why did he seem so familiar? His voice, I knew I've heard it before.

"Aria," Rui questioned me, gazing down at me with a concerned gaze. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, transferring my gaze from the forest up to the Rockruff. "I'm fine," I murmured softly, taking a bite on the berry I was told to eat first. "Blah!" The taste was disgusting, and I immediately spit the bite out that I took. "This is gross!"

"It may be, but you need to eat it so we can get you back to the guild," Rui said, laying down across from me. "Why did you come all the way out here?" He asked me.

"I was hungry. Zoro gave me some pokémon coins to go and get something to eat at the café," I explained, avoiding his blue gaze. I felt a little flustered he was so close to me. I didn't like it, he was _way_ to close. I was grateful that he and Hakamo-o were able to help me fight off the three. I flattened my ears and closed my eyes as I took another bite of the disgusting berry. "I didn't come out here to see you. I just… Saw something shine and wanted to check it out."

Rui chuckled and nodded, replying, "I didn't need your help or anything. I had it completely under control."

I gave him a sideways glance. "Those thorns that had you trapped said other," I huffed at him.

"Well," Rui sighed and sat up straight. He awkwardly lifted one of his paws and put it behind his ears. "I'm appreciative…. Of you… Seeing something shiny and helping me?" The pokémon looked away and I could see his cheeks were completely red and full of embarrassment.

I smiled. He looked vulnerable when he was embarrassed. "Anything to help out a guild member, but don't think I'll do it again!" I told him with a huff. "You need to take better care of yourself and not run off by yourself like you did tonight!"

"Yeah yeah," Rui muttered and rolled his eyes. "I guess I need a strong _roar_ to help me out." The Rockruff busted into laughter, grinning widely.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS WORKS!" I snapped at him, "And how dare you call me crazy in front of other pokémon!" I scolded the pokémon, cuffing his ear hard. "If I ever hear you talking smack again, I promise I will freeze you!"

"If you learn how," Rui laughed and shook his head. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." The Rockruff got up and shook his fur out, shaking the snow off of him. "I mean, if you can walk. You seem to have trouble with walking." The pokémon looked over his shoulder and grinned at me.

I locked gazes with Rui and I stared into those blue eyes of his, I noticed they were so true. They shared all of his emotions. He was an easy pokémon to read. Rather pathetic, I thought. I flattened my ears and looked away. "I can walk on my own," I muttered, standing up slowly. I was in a bit of pain, but I could feel my strength come back to me with the touch of the snow from the ground and the flakes falling from the sky.

 _Well_ ….

I heard a voice inside my head. I froze instantly and looked around. There was no one else around but Rui. "Did you say something?" I asked him, gazing straight at him.

"No?" He muttered in response. "Come on, you're probably just too cold. Even though you are an ice-type. You were also just cured of poison. Maybe it's still effecting you a tad." He explained.

I nodded slowly, and frowned. That voice was clear and loud. What was it? Who was it? Maybe Rui was right, maybe I was just hungry or cold or something. The poison was no longer hurting me, but maybe it effects pokémon differently than whatever I was.

…

…

…

"Hakamo-o! What were you thinking?!" A pokémon growled with annoyance at the silver dragon type.

"I was thinking about saving her life!" Hakamo-o snapped back, glaring up at the large pokémon he was talking to.

"They told us not to interfere with her yet!" The large pokémon was sitting in the middle of a cave, annoyance and anger rising in him.

Hakamo-o gave a cold glare to the large fire-type.

"You knew better!" The large, fire type sighed and shook his head, plumping down on a small bed. He dropped his head into his hands. "Does she know who you are?"

"No, she doesn't know who I am! I even treated her like dirt, if that makes you feel better. Besides, you would have done the same thing if you were in my position! Except, you would have done it to impress her!" Hakamo-o snapped, turning his face away from the orange and yellow pokémon.

"Impress? Are you an egg? Why would I want to do that? We're not here to _impress_ anyone!"

"Oh shut up, you lying fire-brain! I know and you know you would have done it to impress her!"

"And what do you know about impressing anyone? Obviously nothing! Or else you would have saved her in a more fashionable and reasonable way instead of intruding on _her_ fight!"

"Boys, hush your loud voices please. I'm trying to sleep," A soft and sweet voice murmured in the cave.

The two pokémon turned their heads toward the pokémon who was curled up on the back of the cave with a blanket on her.

"We would both be sleeping if pea-brain over here didn't decide to interrupt something that wasn't our fight!" The large fire type sighed. "Whatever, since you woke us up, you're on food duty tonight."  
"That's not fair! I'm always on food duty!" Hakamo-o whined, glaring at his friend.

"Hakamo-o, go," The sweet voice whispered in the back of the cave. "It's only fair." The pokémon lifted her head and beamed brightly, "Now please go. I'll be hungry in a few hours."

Hakamo-o growled, and clenched his fist and locked gazes with the pokémon in the back of the cave. "Fine, Silver. I'll go."

The pokémon smiled at him and she closed her bright blue eyes, waving goodbye to the pokémon with her ribbons that flowed from her body. "Have a good night!" She cheered.

"Try not to get distracted again, Hakamo-o. We really cannot risk exposure right now," The large red and orange pokémon sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, Hinote. I won't," Hakamo-o sighed and shook his head at the large Blaziken before leaving the cave and back into the cold muttering under his breath.


	3. Ch 3 - Guildies

**Chapter Three**

 **Guildies**

At the café, Rui and I were happily eating alongside and munching down on our favorite foods. Well, I wasn't entirely sure if it was my favorite, but it wasn't bad. Very sweet, and that seems to be what I enjoy. It was delicious though. He called it a puff of some kind. I'm not sure what it was, but it was good. The inside of the café was quite large, and it was nice to be in somewhere quiet currently of night. After the fight, I was tired and in a little bit of pain. I do need to learn how to fight, maybe I'll learn soon. Glancing around the café, I noticed that the lake the café sat on was a part of the café. It was neat. One side of side of the café, water pokémon who couldn't get up on land, enjoyed their meals and games they played. It was kind of like a hot spring. Occasionally, you would see the café owner, a Rampardos, heat up the water. A Rampardos doesn't look like the kind to own a café, but he seemed very charming and respectful. His two employees, a Swirlix and Kirlia were very outgoing and positive when it came to be helping others. It was such a nice place!

A smile crossed my face as I finished my meal. "That was great!" I cheered quietly.

"Best food in town," Rui told me. "Fills up a pokémon rather quick."

I nodded in agreement and raised my muzzle, to take in all the scents. As I did, I noticed the mural on the roof. My gaze scanned the pokémon that lined this mural. In the direct middle of the mural was a bright red gaze of a shadowy-gray colored pokémon. He almost looked like smoke with red eyes. Beside him, two large pokémon with a moon and sun above them. One was a large purple like pokémon with wings that were brimmed with gold. On the other side of the small gray pokémon was a large white pokémon with a man brimmed in gold. On the outside of the these pokémon, lining the roof were four different smaller pokémon. A thin orange pokémon with big yellow arms, a cute little pink-purple pokémon who looked like it was sitting in a bucket, a black pokémon with a red-like hat and a golden bell like figure, and the last one was a light purple and blue pokémon with bright blue eyes. I was curious. What were these pokémon? Who were they?

"Someone's a curious pokémon," Rui stated, lifting his muzzle to the mural.

"Who are they?" I asked him quietly.

"These are the Four Guardians of our islands and some of the world, actually," Rui explained, pointing to the four on the outside. "I can't remember, but we call them Tapu's. They're rarely seen. They're guardians of the land and sea. On that side," He pointed to the purple bat-like pokémon and said, "That is Lunala. She has been honored as the emissary of the moon." He then pointed to the other pokémon and smiled, "That is Solgaleo, the pokémon who has been honored as an emissary of the sun. They're basically the pokémon gods of the moon and sun."

"What about the one in the middle?" I asked.

"Hrm. That's Marshadow," Rui explained. "Marshadow… I'm not too sure what it does. It's never seen, but rumor has it it's kind of a backup for Lunala and Solgaleo, and helps break up any arguments or fighting between the two." The Rockruff tilted his head and frowned, sighing "Honestly, I'm not sure what Marshadow does."

"Interesting. If he's not as important as the other six, why is he in the middle?" I asked, curious to know what kind of pokémon Marshadow was.

Shrugging, Rui looked unsure. "I don't have that answer," He explained to me. "Anyway, we should get back to the guild. It's late, and we need to introduce you to everyone tomorrow."

Listening to his words, I knew he was right. I didn't want to go back to the guild, in fear I was missing information from the shrine that I woke up or was born at. I sighed and lowered by gaze back to the table we were at and nodded. I needed this, I needed to get back to what I was doing before I was a Vulpix, if that's even a thing. I turned to the Rockruff and huffed, "Fine. Let's go back to the guild."

He patted my head and nodded, "Good girl."

"If you ever lay your grubby paw on me again, I will freeze it off," I growled quietly to him. I still wasn't used to being touched, but I was completely shocked. This Rockruff was not the same as the cranky one earlier. Perhaps it was because he was angry at the pokémon who threatened to take his feather.

"Can you be less grumpy?" He asked me, jumping down from his chair.

I rolled my eyes and gazed at him, muttering, "Let me randomly poke you in the chest or pat your head."

"I'd bite your paw off, but you know. That's none of my business," He smiled brightly at me and the pokémon began his way out of the café.

Slowly, I followed off after him. I still felt rather weak from the fight before we went to the café. I was glad that I was able to get to the pokémon before anything happened to him. I couldn't imagine going back to the guild knowing he was in trouble. Sure, he seemed like a jerk at times, but maybe he wouldn't be such a bad teammate. _Guess I'll have to learn who he is_ , _that shouldn't be too hard, right?_ I couldn't help but question myself about him. Maybe he was bi-polar. One moment he's feisty and the other moment he's nice. _Just don't let your guard down, Aria._ We left the café together and set foot on the snowy path outside the café.

The town had grown darker as the night grew later. We walked side-by-side, quietly through the crispy night air. It was peaceful, a lot more peaceful than earlier when a bunch of pokémon were out and about with their decorations. I could hear myself think! It was awkward though, silently walking with Rui. I hardly knew this pokémon, and here I was trusting him with my life. Well, sort of. Not completely, I guess.

"So, tell me about yourself," Rui spoke up softly.

"What?" I questioned. "I hardly know anything," I muttered, closing my eyes and sighing.

"Okay, tell me this. Where are you from? Obviously not around here!"

I shrugged. I couldn't answer that. "I don't know," I murmured softly. "I know I'm not from around here. I don't remember anything of this sort."

Rui nodded and looked at me, sadly. "That's too bad," He said. "We could've gotten you home if you remembered!"

This just got weirder. Now he wants to know stuff about me? Who is this pokémon?! I shook away that negativity, and gazed sideways at Rui. "I don't know what home is or where home is. This isn't the place though. It's like I have a gut feeling that I don't belong here. Whether it's this town or this world. I can't get my thoughts together," I explained to him. Wanting to change the pressure from me, I asked about him, "What about you? Where are you from?"

His gaze grew dark and he huffed. "That's none of your business," He muttered to me.

 _WHAT?!_ I gasped and glared at him. How dare he! I jumped in front of him, giving him a cold look. "So it's just okay to ask about me, but I can't ask about you?" I stood up tall, matching his stance and height.

The pokémon stood up straight and glared down at me with his darkened gaze. He spoke, "Right. See, unlike you, I am trying to help. I'm not trying to bring up something bad." Rui then took a step around me and continued walking forward.

Shocked and angry, I growled and stared at the ground. Rui had some _nerve_ talking to me like that. He was no better than I was and just another pokémon! He had issues, maybe daddy issues? Who knows. But that was uncalled me. I turned around hard and dashed after the pokémon. Catching me off-guard as I ran towards him, I felt my entire body just flop over and tumble forward, crashing into Ru and knocking him down. "Stupid paws," I muttered, laying in the snow, with half of my body on Rui.

"GET OFF ME!" Rui snapped, and I felt a sharp bite into my side.

Yelping, I quickly jumped up and landed on my paws. _Did he… Just bite me?_ I questioned, staring in horror at the pokémon. That the same sensitive spot that Salandit kept burning with her embers. I gazed down at my white side and could feel tears forming. "What is your problem?!" I demanded, trying to hold back my tears best I could. "All I'm trying to do is learn about everything going on here and you _bite_ me? You have some real issues, Rui. I don't know how Zoro can even put up with your ignorant self!" I shook my head and blurred past the pokémon, into the trees that lined the city on the way up to the guild. I don't know where I was going, but I'd much rather be nowhere near that stupid and rude pokémon!

"Aria, where the heck do you think you're going?!" Rui yelled after me and I could hear his paws pummeling behind me.

"I swear to Arceus, if you follow me, I will… I don't know, but I'll do something!" I called back over my shoulders, and summing a small powder snow to make me disappear into the snowy-dark forest. Maybe I was being a bit over-dramatic, but forget that stupid pokémon. I've known him for a few hours and this is how first impressions are made?! Is this how it is here in this world? I don't want to stay here. This was miserable.

I began to come to a slow when I feel like I've been running forever. There was no sign of any other pokémon but the ones who were sleeping in the forest, which were barely any. But whatever, anything to get away from that stupid rude Rockruff. I'd rather be sharing the open forest with all these other random pokémon than be anywhere near that pokémon. My gaze scanned the area and I was on full alert. I change my mind. Being a part of a guild sounds miserable and like a _lot_ of work that I wasn't ready for. Not to mention, all but maybe two pokémon I've met in the guild, were rude.

The area around me was quiet and dark. The only thing I could hear was some water in the distance, but that was all. There didn't seem to be many pokémon who made their homes out here. The forest was cold, but I needed to figure out where I was and why I was here. Surely, I wouldn't have just woken up in this world only knowing my name. That seems impossible. I followed the noise of the water to a small river. I wasn't sure where this river led, but I'm assuming it was connected to the lake that was in town too. If I followed the river backwards, it would take me to Sonorous, I was sure.

I approached the river and took a couple drinks of the water, trying to refresh my body. When I heard a faint noise from the other side of the river, I instantly lifted my head and scanned the other side of the river. I couldn't see anything in the dark. Luckily, the snow helped a bit. It did illuminate the area slightly. I turned my attention back to the river and began to drink at some more water. But when I did, another noise hit the area, a lot closer to where I was. I gazed around again and even tried to smell the ground and air in hopes of finding what or who was near me.

My entire body tensed when I saw two floating fiery figures on the other side of the river. It was staring directly in my direction. It looked like those tiny flames were almost floating as they came closer and closer to the river. Fear rose inside me. Surely, that was a pokémon, I hoped! But something kept me staring at those flames. It was almost as though they had captivated me. What was it? I wanted to know. I was so fixed on those flames, that I had no idea what I was doing. They brought me closer and closer, taking a baby step at a second. All noises around me have completely died out as those flames made me curious.

"… Aria …" Something whispered.

All fear left me when I heard that voice. It sounded so familiar, so soft and warm. That voice was coming from those flames, I know it was. I knew that! My heart pounded as I began to near those flames closer and closer.

"ARIA!"

Something howled my name and I was suddenly tackled to the ground and held down.

"What?" I murmured, blinking and shaking my head. Those flames, they were gone. "Don't go," I whispered in the direction of the flames.

"Aria?"

I felt a cold splash of water hit my face and I blinked again, looking up at my tackler. "Rui?" I murmured.

"What in Arceus's name is wrong with you? You run off screaming at me for no reason and then you nearly kill yourself by walking into the water?"

"I ran off because you bit me!" I growled at him.

"What? I didn't bite you! You were behind me and then you disappeared?!" He sounded generally concerned.

I gazed down at my white side that was bit at, and there was no teeth marks nor blood. There was no pain either. Confusion ran over me. "But, I felt you bite me." I told Rui, gazing up at him.

"I didn't bite you, I'm not that much of a monster!" He said, staring down at me.

Realizing he was still pinning me down, my cheeks burned with embarrassment. I could see in his blue eyes that he was telling the truth. He was full of concern. The pokémon's head tilted slightly and he frowned, flattening his ears. "Um," I coughed.

"R-right," Rui retorted from pinning me and backed from my body pressed against the snow.

I tore my gaze away from me and rolled away from the rushing river to my side. My back and tail were now facing Rui and I stared down at the snow. I then gazed over to my side, just to double check. No, there was nothing. I felt it though! I felt his teeth sink into me. _Surely,_ I didn't imagine this! There was absolutely no way!

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm glad I found you or else you'd be swimming with the water pokémon now. What were you thinking?!" Rui asked me, voice full of concern.

I flattened my ears and turned my head to look at the pokémon behind me. "So you didn't bite me?" I asked quietly.

"No, why would I do that?" He demanded, his head cocked to the side with curiosity.

I explained to him, "Because I tripped and fell on you!"

"You tripped and tumbled past me, but I was fine. You landed in a thorn bush," He explained. "You then just… Ran off, screaming at me because I wouldn't tell you my past." The pokémon frowned and looked at me. "It's just, the past is sensitive, and I'd rather not talk about it. But I never bit you."

Frowning, I couldn't believe it. There were no marks, no blood, nothing. His blue gaze was only full of concern for me. He was telling the truth. I felt completely horrible at what I was saying earlier about him when I ran off and what I thought about him, but I can understand a sensitive past. I just didn't understand why he bit me. All proof shows no one bit anyone! Did I really imagine all of that? I know I landed on him and he bit me. _Maybe I really was crazy!_

"Come on, let's get you back to the guild," Rui muttered. "What were you looking at on that side of the river anyway?" He asked me, helping me up.

"… Nothing," I lied to him and frowned. "I thought I saw something, but there was nothing." There was something, whether it was a pokémon or something more. There was something on that side of the river.

"Okay," The rock type sighed and shook his head. "You best be glad we have the best sniffers in the world!" The pokémon cheered happily to me. "I mean, how bad do you think you would've made Zoro and I look if we lost you on the first day?" He asked.

"Heh," I murmured, flattening my ears and trudging after the pokémon. "Yeah, bad," I echoed, now turning my attention to focus on the forest in front of me and keeping the river behind me.

"Oh, in case you didn't know, this river will take you back to Sonorous. If you go the proper way, that is," Rui explained, smiling brightly at me. "Come along. It's going to be morning soon. We need all the sleep we can get." The Rockruff picked up the pace and began trotting back to the guild.

I stopped moving for a second, gazing back to the forest across the river. "Whatever you are," I mumbled under my breath and then turned away and began to race after Rui.

...

...

...

A loud bell sound chimed my ears and I began to stir awake. The chiming sound grew louder and louder and it finally forced me to open my eyes. Groaning, my eyes fluttered open. "Is it morning already?" I murmured softly to myself and rubbed the sand out of my eyes. A huge yawn gapped from me and I gazed around the room I was in. I was confused at first, but it all clicked. Yesterday, I woke up and met pokémon, was shown around the guild, yup. All the same craziness.

Last night, Rui and I had come back to the guild in silence because the two of us were exhausted and just wanted to crash into the beds. I kept Rui up later once we got back to the guild because he expected me to sleep on the floor. Silly pokémon. A lady does not sleep on the floor. So, we had to put together a makeshift bed for me. Just a bunch of blankets piled up on top of each other. It wasn't that bad. Maybe I was just too tired to care. All good though! I told myself I'd make a better bed for myself.

"Best night of sleep ever," Zoro yawned, stretching out his legs and nearly kicking me in the face.

"Zoro, if I ever have to sleep near your bed again, I will freak out. All you do is move and kick. It's quite a nuisance," I murmured to him and frowned.

The Zorua stood up and stretched out his legs again, grinning at me. "Next time, comfort me. Sound good?"

The pokémon was mischievous _this_ early in the morning?! Ugh, gross. "Isn't that why your best friend is Rui?" I asked with a soft giggle.

"Not my type, too rocky. Not comfy to rest besides," Zoro replied and frowned. "But, I mean, a Vulpix. Full of fur and fuzz!"

"Oh, you broke my heart," Rui muttered through the blanket he was under. "I do apologize for my ROCK-TYPE FUR." The pokémon lifted one of the corners of the blanket and glared in the direction of Zoro.

Zoro gave him a look and rolled his eyes, and said to me, "Well, Aria. If you ever get cold, I can turn into nearly half of the pokémon in this world with full perfection!"

I shook my head and yawned again, stretching my legs out from under me. Standing up, I shook my fur out. "No thank you," I murmured and trotted out of the room. Following me, Zoro and Rui. I looked around the bright hallway and could hear many active voices from the main room.

"Ah, I think we're late!" Zoro gasped and picked up his pace to walk in front of us.

Rui and I matched his pace and left the Recruit hallway to the main room. The sun through the Delivery Room was crazy bright! I growled in annoyance when the light hit me but then quieted myself once I saw a bunch of pokémon active.

"Good Morning, Guild of Sonorous," A pokémon's strong voice sounded, quieting everyone or bringing the voices down to a hush. "We've got a lot going on today. From recruit missions, to senior members expeditions. Quite the busy day we have."

I made my spot in the back of the ground and watched the main pokémon standing in front of the group. I was curious about this pokémon who was directing everyone. His body was a dark purple, almost black. His head, a white skull with a black crown-like marking in the middle and his dark purple eyes gazing at everyone. He was pacing back and forth, a bone on fire behind his back. This must be a Marowak, but… He was different. Perhaps this is Guild Master Marowak? Alolan Marowak?! _He's so cool!_ I was amazed at this pokémon! Never have I seen this before!

The pokémon froze and his gaze landed on Rui, Zoro and I. "Team Aster?" He muttered, glaring at us. "Who is this pokémon you've brought to the guild?" He stood straight and stared down at us.

My gaze rested on the Froslass that was behind Marowak, her gaze frozen on mine. I felt uncomfortable and flattened my ears.

"Ah, Guild Master," Zoro coughed and stood up straight. He was about to speak again when Zyana chimed in.

"Marowak, this is the recruit. Aria, I believe it was! Glad to see you made it back to the guild safely yesterday. I take that Zoro and Rui didn't give you too hard of a time, correct?" Zyana spoke, beaming brightly as she came up behind her guild master.

"Ah. Everyone, a warm welcome to the Alolan Vulpix who has decided to join our Guild last moment," Marowak explained, pointing at me with the blue-flaming bone in his hand. "No disrespect, as punishment is for those who do. Team Aster, please see me after the morning meeting." He demanded and began to pace back and forth in front of the guild. "As I was saying, we've got a lot going on today. Do you daily dose of jobs and don't forget to eat something. Braxien and Azuka have prepared a warm meal for us this morning, for those who wish to eat at the guild. If you have questions, don't feel afraid to approach me or Zyana, or any other elders in the guild." The pokémon, with a snap of his fingers, dismissed everyone.

"An Alolan Vulpix, quite interesting," A tall blue pokémon with a pink-yellow sails above her eyes. "It seems that Alolan Species are rare in this area." She smiled brightly at us and tilted her head. "Welcome to the guild, I am Luna, an Amaura!"

I blinked at her and then dipped my head in respect, greeting her friendly, "Hello Luna. I am Aria."

"Of course, you are silly! Guild Master Marowak just introduced you!" She smiled brightly.

"R-right," I muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

A sweet scent hit my nose and I gazed down. A small pink, and green-leafed pokémon gazed up at me. She smiled and jumped up, twisting in the air. "I am Cheria!"

I looked at her, taking a step back as she nearly bopped me in my face with her leaves. I was unsure what she was, so I asked, "Are you a Cherubi?"

Cheria turned away, sniffing some. "No," She murmured. The pokémon then hopped back around and looked back up at me. "I'm actually a Bounsweet," the young pokémon explained. "I'm very similar to Cherubi though. Our scents are different!"

I nodded and smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Cheria."

"Our pleasure! Were Team Sweets!" Luna explained, looking at her partner. "Our third partner, Slade, is somewhere.

"I'm right here," A small black and red pokémon muttered behind the two.

"Oh, there you are! You're just always so quiet, Slade! You need to be friendly and be talkative!" Luna scolded her friend, shaking her head and making a 'tsk tsk' noise.

"Slade is the quiet one," Cherubi explained. "He sorts of just... Hides!"

The pokémon's back sparked a little bit with fire and he exclaimed, "I do not hide!"

"Welcome to the official guild!" A familiar voice sounded.

I looked to my right and noticed Kasai, the Chimchar I met yesterday. "Glad to see you all made it back safely after the tree decorations!" The Chimchar frowned and poked at Rui, "And if you ever run off again, I will melt your paws to the ground. Muddy and I spent hours trying to find you!"

Rui flattened his ears in embarrassment and replied, "Sorry Kasai and Muddy! I just went up to the café!"

I followed Rui's gaze, it was resting on the other pokémon that we fought yesterday. The main one, Flint, was staring at us coldly. I matched her gaze and the pokémon rolled her eyes and turned away. Flint must not want Rui to share what _really_ went down yesterday. Oh, if Rui was me, I'd be telling everyone what exactly happened! Not that anyone would believe me.

"You're the new Alolan Species!" The small blue and orange pokémon, a Mudkip, exclaimed happily while sitting beside his teammate, Kasai.

"That's right. You must be Muddy," I replied.

He nodded and smiled, exclaiming, "That's me!"  
"Team Aster, let us move along please," Zyana said softly, coming up behind us and gently pushing us to a door.

"We'll talk later!" Zoro called over his shoulder and began to walk towards a door.

"Ta-Ta!" The two pokémon called while Slade simply waved his tail as a bye.

Making it to the door, I froze on the outside, a tad nervous. Doesn't seem I could turn back now! _It'll be okay!_ I took a deep breath on the outside of the door before being nudged in by Rui. The room we entered was huge and spacious. It was almost like a tall library, organized neatly and stacked up correctly. Marowak must be a big reader. I gazed at the desk he was sitting at, the bone beside him but not on fire. Behind the desk was a large, round window overlooking something. I tilted my head and noticed that it was downhill from behind the guild. I did remember noticing that the guild was more-so on a cliff, thus why there was a delivery mail room that was opened to all bird pokémon. I couldn't see much from the angle I was at, but I was sure it was pretty!

"Take a seat young'un!" Zyana exclaimed with an eager smile.

There were two chairs in front of the desk. Rui had offered me one of the seats and I replied with a smile in thanks. Jumping on the chair, I steadied myself and sat up straight in front of Marowak.

Grunting, Marowak stacked some papers against the desk. "I do apologize for not greeting you yesterday, Aria," The pokémon stated to me. "Yesterday was quite a busy day for all of us, especially for Team Aster. I hear there was a bit of trouble as well between you three and Team Whisper."

"Ah yes, but—" Zoro started.

"I will not tolerate excuses, Zoro. You know the rules and you signed the agreement's. You knew better, as did Rui over here. For this, we will discuss your punishment later as I will speak with Team Whisper as well," Guild Master Marowak explained, glaring between the two pokémon.

"Our apologies, Guild Master," Rui and Zoro said in unison, dipping their heads in respect.

"Nevertheless, you brought another guild member to our home. A new pokémon is always welcomed in our presence. Though, it was quite interesting what Zyana shared with me," Marowak turned his gaze to look at me. "According to her, there were traces of the Legendary Articuno in the area," Marowak sighed and shook his head. "As we heard you collected a blue feather, please keep that in a safe place and don't let anyone get a hold of it."

"Right!" Zoro explained, smiling brightly. "He was actually looking over Aria, like, he was keeping her safe or something! I'm telling you, that's exactly what happened!"

I frowned, I don't remember a big blue bird, I don't remember anything until I woke up.

"… There was a strange scent in the area, not one I've caught before," Rui murmured softly, lowering his gaze as if he was avoiding Marowak's look.

Marowak nodded slowly, listening to the two and he shrugged. "It seems you all saw something different or smelled something unusual." His dark purple eyes rested on me and he asked, "What about you? According to everyone, you have no memory of what happened before you woke up?"

I wasn't sure how to remember this and I sighed quietly, "I remember running from something. I guess I lost my balance and slipped, whoops!" A straight lie, but I pulled it off with an embarrassing look.

Zyana raised her eyebrow at me and crossed her arms. She looked a little concerned about my answer, as if she didn't believe me.

Marowak leaned back in his chair and put one of his hands up to his chin. "You don't remember anything? Where you're from, why you ended up here or anything?" He questioned me.

"I think I'm from the other side of the mountain," I told him quietly. I matched his stern gaze and I sighed. He was quite intimidating. "Maybe not, I don't know."

"May I ask if you went to the Shaman's last night?"

Zoro grinned widely and he chuckled softly, "Honestly, I forgot to take her. Heh, my bad. I was so tired and hungry, I couldn't remember!"

"She seems to be fine this morning," Marowak sat up straight in his chair, leaned forward and patted my head.

 _Gross._ I thought to myself and forced a smile.

"Any who, let's get your agreement taken care of," He said and pulled out a couple of papers. "Not so much an agreement, but it's basically the rules of the guild and how to follow them." The pokémon sat up straight and laid a couple papers out in front of the three of us. "Since Zoro and Rui already took care of their print, we just need to go over these and get your print or signature," Marowak explained.

I tilted my head. Why was there an agreement to work here? I scanned through the papers and they seemed to be a bunch of rules piled on top of each other. Such as this rule here, 'Half of proceeds made get donated to the guild.' How dare they take my money that I rightfully earned! They didn't go out and earn these coins that I worked hard for! Here was another rule, 'At least two missions must be taken daily.' Okay, that was fair. There was a bunch of rules here and they didn't seem too bad. There were at least twenty different rules, which by signing with my print or signature, I would be subject to follow.

As we continued to go over these documents, I began to get sleepy. Paperwork was always boring. Finally, it came to and end though when we reached the last paper.

"This is what the Guild of Sonorous is made of, and we take an oath to follow these rules and aid the town, no matter how silly a request may seem. We are here for the town and the area, not for us. At least, more for the town than ourselves, "Marowak explained to me. He opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a small inkpad. Opening it, he laid it in front of me and on the table. "Dip your paw in the ink and sign the papers, please and you will officially be a part of our Guild."

I did as I was told and stuck my paw in the inkpad and then pressed hard on the last paper where he was telling me to sign. As a witness, Zyana and Marowak both signed their signatures beside my pawprint.

"Welcome to the Guild of Sonorous, Aria," Zyana cheered, smiling at me.

I smiled back at her. There was still something off about her. That look she gave me earlier was an, 'I know you're lying' look. Maybe she wouldn't care that much. Besides, she and everyone else would learn about me soon, especially since I'm still trying to learn _me_.

"Welcome to Team Aster!" Zoro cheered.

"Here we go," Marowak murmured as he stood up and turned away from me. "All members of the guild receive an Atlas Badge." He stood up on his tiptoes and tried to reach for a couple shining items on a shelf. Yet, he was slightly short. "One day, I'll be tall. Zyana, please be a dear."

"One day, Marowak!" Froslass giggled and flew up to the shelf and grabbed a shining silver object. She landed gracefully beside her guild leader and handed him the silver object.

"Thank you," Marowak smiled in respect and turned back to the table where I was. He walked around to my side and held out his hands. "This is our Atlas Badge. This Badge is everything you are needing for the guild. It's the map to the explored places you have registered in your Atlas, or your teammates have registered. Everyone's map is different, as being in a guild is part of exploring the world. Sure, one member of the guild may have been to Blizzard's Haven, but you may not have been there yet, so you would not have access to it on your map." He pressed a button and the same blue orb that was upstairs appeared and began to spin slowly. Most of it was darkened, showing we've not been there yet, which I can understand. "Some of the basics around town will be on this map. You will also see a map of Sonorous," He explained and stopped the globe from spinning with a light touch of his finger. He zoomed in the map and showed me Sonorous. "This is Sonorous, as you can see it's been labeled on the map. This is our home, thus showing already. You can zoom in to see the different places of Sonorous, such as the guild and the café." He motioned to both of those. "You will also see major landmarks, if you have discovered them and put them in the atlas. On rare occasions, will you have access to another member's map, due to being on a different team." Marowak continued to explain all the benefits about having a map. The pokémon then shared one more piece of important information with me. "You can also see your teammates location and status, as long as they update their Atlas Map often. Lift your paw," He told me.

I looked at the map from his point of view and lifted my paw, following his directions.

"Gently place it forward on that round opening you see so we may register you in our Atlas. The team is already decided for you, and you will be automatically set on Team Aster," Marowak explained.

Nodding, I gently placed my paw on the holographic blue globe where the round opening was. Suddenly, it turned white and began to spin quickly. In the middle above where I placed my paw, it said, "Entering Data."

"It can pick up what kind of pokémon you are with your pawprint or it can register you by scanning you," Zyana explained behind us. "It's really useful!"

The orb, now white, stopped spinning and an exclamation point showed on the Database. It said, 'Vulpix, a fire-type.' The orb, then turned red-orange and dinged at us. 'Scan, complete!'

"Fire-type?" Rui echoed. "But she's not a fire-type," He explained. "She's clearly ice."

"Even has a cold chill!"

Marowak frowned. "Must be a glitch," He sighed. "Anyway, your orb changes colors based on the type of pokémon you are. For Rui, it changes to a brown with green highlights. For Zoro, it's a light gray color with white highlights. It's very unique. I'm assuming we don't have enough data on Alolan Vulpix's for this to read correctly. No matters, I'll speak to Yuzumi and Honchkrow about this, so we may enter this data properly and update you. But that's all there is to it! Here you go, Aria!" He placed a bright colored ribbon through the top of the atlas.

I gazed at the Atlas Map, staring at the colors of it. The outside was still the silver, with a gold lining. But the map… Why would it show me as a fire type? I was hoping it was a glitch, or that these pokémon aren't lying to me or I'm not crazy!

"Also, we do provide a small satchel for newcomers. Feel free to replace it if you wish," Froslass explained, carrying a small light brown bag to me and gently placing it around me.

I smiled and replied, "Thank you for all of this. I'm looking forward to helping out Sonorous and the pokémon!" I really was. I mean, I had a few concerns, but I'll get over that. If I get my story straightened out about who I was and where I was from, that's all that mattered.

"Of course. I'm glad you could join us. Now, it may take a few days to get everything processed, paperwork wise, but feel free to make the guild your home and help your team out," Marowak explained and turned away from us. "Now, run along. I've got work to do!"

"Thanks!" I called and jumped out of my chair.

"Thank you Guild Master Marowak," Rui said.

Zoro cheered, "Let's go get introduced to missions!"

"Right!" I cheered, feeling like I was officially a part of something. As much as these requests sounded like hard work, I needed this. I needed help. I needed to know what my past was like and why was I here. Also, why does everyone keep saying Articuno was over me? Why would a legendary look over me? So many questions, so little time to get answers it felt like.

Outside of Marowak's room, I was dragged over to the Missions Board. There were two boards, it seemed like. I was assuming they were different boards based on ranks, since Zoro said we weren't quite ready for the other board missions. It seemed that full evolutionary pokémon were examining the other board. Right at this moment, a Mawile and some weird looking pokémon was there. He was rather tall, four paws. Two looked like claws while the others looked like paws. His tail looked sort of like a fish's tail, blue with white spikes and white in between. On his head was a large, brown helmet of some kind with a silver-looking axe on top? I don't know, he was weird though. Nothing I've ever seen before. It seems that all these pokémon I've never seen before are sort of new species, I guess? Or maybe I just couldn't remember.

Rui must have caught me starring, because he popped up beside me and whispered, "That's Team Oblivion. Rumor has it that pokémon your staring at hard is known to cause bad luck. He's a Type: Null."

I nodded slowly and then quickly tore my gaze away from the two.

"I hear that they're very powerful pokémon though," Zoro explained while standing on his back two feet and examining the board. The evolution, Silvally, with the right gem, can turn into any type of pokémon he wanted! He could be a Grass type or even Ghost! It's so neat!"

"Gem, huh?" I murmured softly and nodded. "That's quite impressive. That'd be quite a good thing for a team."

"Yes, but it can take up to a few minutes for the type to change, which would be very drastic for a battle. He would need to plan everything out perfectly," Zoro explained. "AHA! There we go!" He ripped the piece of paper off the board and nodded. "This is the request we will take up today," He said with a smile, and still on his hind paws, held the paper between his front two paws and shoved it in Rui's and mine's face. "We'll be traveling to Crystal Mountain, to…." He continued to read the paper. "Interesting, it doesn't say where in particular. That stinks. Usually, it should be closer to the start of the mountain then and we won't have to climb so high. If we go now, we can make it to and from before sundown," Zoro shared with a cheer.

"What are we going there for?" I asked.

"It seems that someone lost something valuable from a family member. It's something shiny and golden, as they described it. Hopefully nothing valuable," Rui murmured, scanning the paper. "I hear it's quite the trip. I've heard from some pokémon they even have to stay overnight there."

"True, but we're not going that high up," Zoro argued. "Besides, I'm a Zorua. I can turn into Honchkrow and try my best to fly!"  
Rui flattened his ears. "No, we're all sticking to the ground. I'd rather not go looking for the item and you," he objected.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Has Zoro gotten lost before by flying?" I asked.

Rui grinned and replied, "Once. He couldn't move for an hour or two. It was quite the interesting tease, if you ask me."

"D'aw, Zoro couldn't keep his flying form long," I teased him, bopping him on the nose.

His cheeks flushed red and he huffed, "Not true! I saw something and wasted my energy getting it, and I couldn't transform back into the bird type!"

"So, in other words, you didn't think the entire thing through?" I asked, following Rui out of the guild.

"I've held my different forms for quite some time! You try mastering shapeshifting into nearly 600 or more pokémon!" Zoro growled. "Hrmph, the way you hit your head and can't 'remember' anything, I bet you wouldn't even be able to transform into a Magikarp."

"Can you?" I asked, raising my Vulpix-eyebrow at him.

"Duh, of course," Zoro proudly said.

"Zoro, you can't transform into a Magikarp," Rui teased him, laughing while he did so.

"I'll show you! Just not now, I need to harbor my energy and be an asset to the team, unlike you, Mr. Rock-Type, I-can't-move-anymore-I'm-Too-Heavy." The Zorua then transformed into Rui, all but his tail, and mocked his friend, "Oh Zoro, please transform into a Dragonite or Charizard and carry me, my rocks are too heavy!"

"The difference between me and you, Zoro, is I actually make a Rockruff look good. Your form, pff," Rui said, poking the Zorua's black and red tail and transforming him back to his usual self.

I smiled at the two. They seemed to get along very well, a lot better than what everyone was feeling yesterday. Perhaps today, everyone was just in a better mood. I couldn't blame them though, it was quite the day yesterday. It was nice to see the two of them laughing with each other and teasing. Hopefully, that's how they usually were. I do not want to get in between to pokémon bashing heads at each other because of something or someone. Hopefully, everything works out with this Team… Team Aster… My friends and my new journey.


End file.
